


Ride

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boss Erwin, Knifeplay, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wakes & Funerals, implied immoral activities, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi is the messenger for the boss of the Smith Family. He's got a specific anxiety that only Erwin can soothe.





	1. Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kataki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/gifts).



> [the original on tumblr](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/post/175733600068/ride-this-is-entirely-tsukareta-tsus-fault-1400)
> 
> Marking as complete. If the inspiration to continue hits, I will update it here.

He’s intent on getting inside and showering. The grime of sweat and cigarette smoke and foreign hands feels sticky on his skin, but he wants to shower with Erwin, and Erwin is taking his time, long strides, phone in hand. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone, his sleeves are rolled up, his hair is slicked back. He’s in charge. He’s been in charge all night, sending Levi off to do his dirty work, sitting in the laps of enemies to give them sweet threats in their drunken ears.

No man that Erwin has disposed of has ever been unwarned. They’ve simply been too foolish to believe that a little pale boy would deliver the hour of their death while he lets them grope between his legs.

Levi stops and looks over his shoulder, but Erwin is still beside the pool, unmoving. He comes back down to his man and stands before him, a silent beggar.

“Good work, darling.” Erwin holds his phone out to show Levi the screen, a completed transaction. A debtor forgiven. A night worthwhile.

Even after a year, he’s not sure how to take praise, so he shrugs his slender shoulders and bites into his bottom lip. It tastes lingeringly of lipstick. He scowls.

Before him, Erwin slips his phone back into his pocket and then takes Levi by the hips, pulling them chest to chest so that he can press a kiss into wavy black hair.

“Darling.”

“Yeah?”

A finger tips Levi’s chin up. “What would you like, darling? You work so hard for me.”

“A shower.”

Erwin smiles at him, one of the genuine ones. “After that. Anything you want. Let me spoil you.”

“What if I want the moon?”

“It’s rude to be difficult just for the sake,” Erwin reminds sternly.

Levi bites his lip again and releases it as one of Erwin’s fingers pulls at it. “A home.”

“Thinking about realty at this tender age?”

“Nah, I want your home specifically. I like it a lot.”

“Ah, you’ll drive me out of my own home? I’ll have to buy a new one.”

“Then I’ll want that one, too.”

“And if I get another?”

Levi presses his forehead against the peeking bare chest. “Then they’re all gonna be mine, old man.”

“That’s what I get for picking up stray little boys.”

“Obviously.” He nuzzles now, kisses the skin with an open mouth, tongue acquainting with the soft hairs. Whispers, “You could always fuck me.”

Erwin’s left hand runs highways from his hip to his shoulder, then down his arm to take his own smaller hand. He brings them into a waltz, easily leading, coaxing Levi to follow and Levi will always follow Erwin’s orders, there’s nothing more important in his life. Erwin’s prosperity is the reason Levi can stomach the pawing, the kisses, everything about being the Smith capofamiglia’s messenger boy. All the spoils are extra.

“Why should I?” Erwin’s tone isn’t hard, but rather, a soft humouring, an offer for Levi to explain to open ears.

 _You own me,_ Levi wants to say. _I am at your mercy. I live and breathe by your words. You saved my life._ Instead, he asks, “Aren’t you curious?”

Erwin twirls Levi and then embraces him from behind, arms two immovable bars of protection like that of the jail cell he’d bailed Levi out of. They sway to unheard music, to traffic and cicadas, to the churning of the pool water beside them.

“What scares you, Levi?”

Levi tucks his chin against his chest, embarassed at his transparency. “What makes you think I’m scared?”

“You’ve got that wild look in your eye.” A hot kiss to the exposed nape, a wet tongue on the first thoracic vertebrae. “Like a child that wants to stuff his pockets before the shop owner finds him and throws him out for stealing.”

“Fuck off,” Levi breathes, thoroughly vulnerable under Erwin’s scrutiny. There is no hiding, but he knows that, and he welcomes this terrible invasion of privacy, his very thoughts laid out like textbooks before this intelligent mind.

“It’s alright to be scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“You think I’ll leave you.”

It’s like a fist into his gut, leaving him winded. It’s one thing for Levi to think this, to mull over his stewing fear, but it’s another for Erwin to speak it.

Erwin doesn’t leave him hanging for too long, just long enough for Levi to remember that there’s never any point in lying to him because he knows all of these truths before Levi can realise them within himself. “I won’t leave you, darling.”

Levi gives up the fight, turning himself around in the circles of strong arms so that he can lock his fingers together on his man’s nape. He begs, “Don’t leave me, Erwin.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t let me go. You’re all I have. I… please… keep me.” Levi wants to wretch himself away and run, to give into the destructive burn of anxiety, but he feels hot desperation blooming and building steam in his body. He pushes in impossibly closer, needing to melt into Erwin’s skin like butter, to be absorbed and utilised and digested.

“I will keep you, darling.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Keep me,” Levi asks again, consonants caught on breath, a single decibel from inaudible.

“I will keep you.”

“Keep me forever.”

“I’ll have you buried beside me.”

Levi shakes his head too rapidly. It’s not enough. “Take me with you when you die.”

Erwin brings one hand to the back of Levi’s head, cupping, quieting, calming, holding him still. “I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Anything you want, my love.”

“I need you so much, Erwin.”

“I know you do.”

“Do you need me?”

“You know I do.”

“I want you to need me as badly as I need you,” Levi chokes out, holding in the tears that want to seep out. “They kill messengers these days. Am I disposable to you?”

“No. No one will hurt you, Levi. They know I would bring hell upon them.” Firm hands frame Levi’s face and pull it up, force him to make eye contact even through the tears. “I know it scares you, darling, but this is how I need you to serve me.”

“Is there any other way?” Levi asks, too loud, too forceful for his small body, so he shakes, he shivers with adrenaline, hands finding purchase in the collar of Erwin’s shirt and bunching it.

“You are in no danger.” Erwin touches their foreheads together. “You belong to me. You are safe.”

“Don’t send me back out again. Please. That’s what I want. That’s what I’m asking for. Don’t put me out there again.” Now that the truth is spilling, he’s breaking, splitting the dam of his reservoir right in half. “Keep me, Erwin, you own me. Just let me--”

Erwin leads them one step back.

“--belong to you. I don’t--”

Another.

“--want anything but you--”

Another, and a terrifying moment of freefall before the water wraps its chilling arms around them. The pool is deep, Levi knows, and he grabs Erwin tighter, gasping for air as soon as they resurface.

“I can’t swim,” Levi whines, clinging.

“I know.” Erwin hoists him up by his underarms and Levi wraps his legs around his chest, arms now circling Erwin’s head. Like this, he’s in the rare position to look down at Erwin.

“Let’s get out.”

“You said you wanted a shower.”

“This is chlorinated, it’s not the same.”

“Then it’s cleansing. Repent of your sins, my love.”

Levi shivers. Just a moment ago, he was overheating, but now, he’s soothed, if a little shaken. “I’m already a virgin, I’m as holy as it gets.”

“Ave Levi, gratia plena,” Erwin prays, prays to his boy with piercing eyes. “Holy Levi, full of grace.”

Leaning with a predatory gaze, Levi takes a hard-earned kiss. “I’ll forgive you if you keep me safe.”

“You are safe,” Erwin says, so genuine that it aches for Levi to harbour any doubt.

“Then just keep me, Erwin, forever and ever.”

“I’ll keep you, and you’ll do as I say. You’ll continue to follow my orders.” Erwin kisses the underside of his smooth jaw. “Forever and ever. Amen.”

Levi closes his eyes in unwavering acceptance. He has no other choice than to trust. Erwin gives him no other options. If Erwin promises anything, promises safety and a home, then he will deliver. Levi will not be foolish like the dead men who didn’t pay their debts.

Against Erwin’s lips, he absolves, “Amen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsu this is still your fault now please give me a treat


	2. Off to the Races

While Mike is parking the car, Erwin straightens up his appearance and Levi watches, a little restless from the long, drawn-out mass. He’s never really had the patience to be a devout Catholic, but being with Erwin requires learning new lifestyles, and today, he witnessed Erwin’s niece’s first communion. There was a lot of back and forth and in the end, Levi was praying to Mary to give him death, but they’re at the party for his niece now, so Levi’s restlessness should have an outlet. Especially because he overheard Mike talking to Babushka Vera about all the food and alcohol that’s waiting in the kitchen.

“Darling,” Erwin murmurs when he’s finished rolling up his shirt sleeves just the right way.

“Yes?” And Levi can’t help but scoot closer, leaning in, eager, desperate.

“I think you should sit with the children.” Erwin finally graces Levi with a glance and a polite smile.

Brows furrowing, Levi sits back. “What?”

“There are games and other activities to keep you occupied until the meal,” Erwin explains. “I don’t want you having anything to drink without my supervision.”

Levi doesn’t realise his mouth is hanging open until Erwin reaches out and pushes his chin up. They’re parked now, and Erwin doesn’t wait for Levi to get his sense back about him before he’s sliding out and walking up the sidewalk to the front door of his sister’s house.

Mike opens the door for Levi and they join Erwin in entering. If Levi thinks he can bypass an order, he doesn’t even have the chance, because the capofamiglia escorts him out to the garden where children are running around.

“Have fun,” Erwin kisses into his hair and Levi can deny this man nothing; this lucky fucking bastard can order him around like this and Levi will slither on his belly like a serpent in prostrate worship. Fuck him. Fuck him because he knows it.

Levi sits himself in a lawn chair and watches the children playing a confusing game of tag. One of the older cousins keeps changing the rules arbitrarily, and it reminds Levi of rage-quitting, of taking your ball and going back home because if you can’t win, then no one gets to play at all. It’s a good distraction, but Erwin is an all-consuming thing, creeping, crawling back onto the forefront of his mind.

_He’s in someone’s lap, an arm around his waist with a fat hand groping his ass. He’s good at pretending, at leaning down and letting his lips brush an ear as he whispers, as he moans when the hand squeezes him, good at pretending to find a terrible joke worthy of his bubbling laughter. He’s good at pretending to be engrossed and innocent. There’s a flash in his peripherals and Levi lets his eyes cut over to Erwin watching him from across the bar. A mouth sucks hard on his neck and Levi’s good at pretending, so he digs his talons into Erwin’s eye contact and lets out an obscene moan._

Groaning, Levi leans his head back. Fuck Erwin. Fuck him for watching last night and saving the reprimand for now. Levi drank too much last night and got too flirty with his target, but if Erwin’s going to leave him gapingly empty and wanting, then Levi sometimes, often times, wants to pretend.

He knows he belongs to Erwin, and Erwin knows he can do whatever he wants with his belongings, can tug this chokechain until Levi asphyxiates whenever he wants.

Someone comes to collect the children to sit down for lunch and Levi trudges along behind everyone else, dedicated to become a skulking, brooding, dark cloud until Erwin sees him and pats the empty chair beside him at the table in clear indication. Levi doesn’t ignore the fact that only spouses are sitting paired up. His gut clenches tight.

Overflowing dishes are passed around and Erwin serves him, portions larger than Levi wants. They’ve had this conversation twice this week already, half an argument. Levi knows Erwin’s reasons, knows this is part of the control, and though sometimes Levi needs to fight those boundaries to know that they’re steadfast, he knows Erwin does what’s best for him.

After dinner, after Levi feels too full to think, as if he weren’t giving his family enough of an official announcement, Erwin rests his arm on the back of Levi’s chair while he pours Levi some red wine. His stomach turns at the thought of eating or drinking anything else but if Erwin serves him, it’s a rule that Levi has to consume.

The wine doesn’t stop. So neither does Levi.

When the children get bored and shuffle away to watch a movie in the den, the dining table breaks out into rabid gossip, and with everyone else around them distracted, Erwin leans down to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Have you had too much yet, my love?”

Levi turns so that his lips graze Erwin’s cheek when he replies quietly, “If I say yes, will you stop pouring?”

The low chuckle sends a shiver through Levi that makes him sit up straighter and press his knees together. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“If you get me drunk, are you going to fuck me?”

“This is a family gathering, Levi.”

“Are you?” Levi presses, pulling back to look his man in the eyes.

Erwin meets his gaze without hesitation, then turns his focus away to pour yet another glass of bitter red. With certainty, he says, “No. Now, be a good baby boy and do what I tell you.”

Out of spite, Levi drinks.

Erwin gets him soggy with it.

Erwin shows his phantom possessiveness with it. Levi lays himself vulnerable beneath these whims.

This is more than reprimand for last night. This is Erwin attempting to curb Levi's desire for him. And he knows that if Erwin really wanted, he could force Levi to give up the butterfly-bellies and treat this like a business partnership, but Erwin doesn't, and Levi knows that Erwin doesn't want to. Still, it doesn't stop Levi from wanting to please Erwin in every way, to give Erwin his best behaviour.

The wine, the food, it's too much, it's been too much for too long and after a swaying, agitating car ride back to Erwin’s home, Levi loses it with terrifying ease.

Levi rinses out his mouth, flushes the toilet, and then washes the trickling vomit down the sink drain, his hands shaking despite the near-scald of the water. He can still smell it, smell the wine, and he tears off his shirt and pants, rips off the socks and leaves them in a pile on the tiles. He stands there, holding himself up with his hands braced on the bathroom counter, shaking and sweating.

“Does it hurt you to pine unrequited, my love?”

“Shut up,” Levi grumbles, throat burning. Hands skate along his shoulders and thumbs find the best spot to rub. He knows it's not unrequited. This hunger may be one-sided, but Levi does not pine without answering Erwin’s own.

“You're a good boy,” Erwin says, gently lowering Levi to bend over the sink. They must look like coupling lovers right now, with Erwin’s hips snug to his ass, Erwin’s hold on the back of his neck. “But I think you need to be reminded of the value of purity.”

The tap water rushes again, set a little less than the scald Levi had it at before, and Erwin wets his hair in small, petting motions.

“When you get married, Levi, you should be able to give your wife your purity ring when she gives you hers.”

“There's a lot of shit wrong in that sentence,” Levi grouses, a gravel voice going hoarse.

“Levi.” Erwin pours something into his hair and lathers, bringing both hands into the work now, keeping them pressed together at the juncture of their bodies.

“What?”

“You're too young to know what you want, so you'll follow the life I want for you. Keep your purity, stop trying to give it away.”

“Fuck off,” Levi mutters. He's old enough to buy his own wine. He's not a child.

“That is an order.”

“Fuck you,” but Levi's got no bite in his tone when Erwin’s washing his hair, cleansing him of his attempted sins.

They're quiet while Erwin rinses out the soap and drags a towel through the wet strands. He sends Levi off to get dressed but Levi climbs into their bed as is, naked and still sticky with sweat.

“Now you're just being difficult,” Erwin chides.

“Then find me a husband,” Levi retorts. “That’s the remedy for a difficult girl, right? Stick her with a husband to break her down.”

“You're not a girl.”

“But I'm gay and I'm difficult.”

Erwin shoots him with a gaze like the beretta in the nightstand would. “No man would want you.”

“Bullshit, you want me.”

“I have self-control,” Erwin says in non-denial. “I want what's good for you more than I want to fuck you.”

“Ah, but you do want to fuck me.” Levi sits up, leaning in, at attention on his hands and knees like a begging dog.

“Is that all you--”

Levi grabs Erwin's hands and tugs him onto the bed, pushing the man into his back and climbing astride. “What's wrong with wanting to show you how much I love you?”

Lifting a hand to cup Levi's cheek, Erwin lets a little affection slip through his façade, smiling, eyes bright with fondness. It steals Levi's breath. He's breathless.

“You show me every day, my love,” Erwin murmurs, so genuine that Levi's heart aches for his own selfish foolishness. “You make me love you more with every order you obey. And the more I love you, the more I want what's good for you. I pray to the saints for your protection and give you all of mine. Don't you trust me, Levi?”

“That's not fair, you know I do.” Levi leans down, presses them chest to chest, hooking his arms behind and over Erwin's shoulders.

Erwin wraps his arms tight about Levi's waist, kissing his hair. “Then trust me.”

 


	3. Dark Paradise

Word races through the ranks that a rival is going to get revenge on Erwin through Levi, and when Erwin promises, like he always promises, that he will move heaven and earth to create a new life to give Levi safety, Levi refuses it, refuses to go anywhere without Erwin.

“You won’t send me away and get rid of me,” Levi seethes before a slamming door. Fuck Erwin and this idea that he must protect not only Levi, but Levi’s purity.

It’s the last conversation they have.

Levi doesn’t remember what exactly he’s doing when his world comes to a halt, when the momentum tries to keep his world moving and instead splinters the supports, sends it crumbling. Mike ushers him away from public and to the safe house, posting Nan there as guard while he retaliates appropriately. No one fucks with the Smiths and lives. 

Smoke clears and Levi loses himself in it. Lets himself drift through the careful hands that Erwin tasked with his care, should, when, inevitably, he himself cannot protect Levi. 

Condolences come, addressed to the widow Smith, and Levi wants to tear them to pieces but he can’t bring himself to, not when these are the words of people who loved the man he loved, and therefore by extension, loved Levi. This family is his family, these are the people that have brought him in, that didn’t question it when Erwin dragged him from a jail cell and placed him in his side like a new rib. 

He reads them all in a rush, then slows, savours, reads and rereads until he can recite who said what. 

Erwin wanted his body buried, but Levi finds himself paralysed in the face of it. He sits beside Erwin’s mother, a widow herself, and she holds Levi’s hand tight between hers while they plan the details with the funeral director. Why does it matter, Levi wants to ask, when Erwin isn’t here to see their work? Erwin isn’t here to spear fingers through Levi’s hair and praise him, tell him how proud he is, so does it matter what Levi does anymore?

Erwin is his everything. His everything sits in the fucking morgue. He wants to crawl down into that cooler and lay beside his man and hold his world in his arms again.

He sleeps and dreams of falling endlessly with no one to catch him, and he catches himself an insomniac pacing throughout the house.

Erwin promised to keep him forever, and Erwin isn’t here. Levi is left alone in the big house, where his bereaved screaming echos back at him, where the shatter of ceramic and glass only fills the silence for a few minutes. Mike is there in the kitchen doorway, watching with a blank expression. He makes no move to stop Levi in his grief-fueled destruction.

When he’s done breaking everything he can get his hands on, Levi comes to stand before Mike, letting his forehead fall against his chest.

“He’s gone,” Levi murmurs, exhausted. “He left me.”

Mike is silent stone until Levi brings his shaking, bleeding fingers to undo the buttons of a wrinkled shirt, and then Mike’s large hands take his wrists. He shakes his head.

“Come on,” Levi rasps. Anger bites into his movements as he scrunches fists. He can’t look at Mike, not with tears welling up. “Come on, isn’t this how it goes? The best friend consoles the grieving wife?”

Mike transfers one of Levi’s wrists to his grip so that he holds both together in one, and then he brings the free hand to his face, cupping a wet cheek. “Be strong for him, Levi.”

He can’t look at Mike, he won’t look at him, not like this. “Just fuck me, make me forget.”

Mike’s thumb strokes the hollow of his cheek and Levi closes his eyes, holds his breath, waits for this ever-obedient hound to follow the order. Lips greet his forehead. 

“Go to bed,” Mike says. 

After Mike’s rejection, Levi withdraws. All he has are his thoughts, and they morph into demonic regret, a firing squad, exaggerating all of his wrongdoing and ready to shoot him down. He wants Erwin, he wants anyone, anything, to tell him that it’s alright, that Erwin is waiting for him in death, that this is a small separation on the way to an eternity side by side.

At the wake, Levi sits foremost, receives condolences meant for a widow, and even though they never married, Levi takes the surname name given to him. At dinner that night, he sets the mood, the family looks to him. The offerings of help are to him. He doesn’t want to dismiss them but he cannot accept them because he cannot accept that Erwin is dead.

“I don’t fucking care,” he mutters, handing the reins to Erwin’s mother. She’s been through this before, she can handle these expectations. She tucks Levi under her arm and speaks for him.

The sleepless nights give a blurry effect to everything. Levi doesn’t remember the details of the funeral service. He remembers following the casket into the church, he remembers sitting numb while Erwin’s officers address the gathered with their words of comfort, and he finds himself in the cemetery suddenly, stepping forward to lay the first lily with Mike’s hand guiding him on the small of his back. 

Everyone passes and lays another, until Levi stands there, alone with Mike.

At the repass, Levi removes his veil and drinks wine until Mike takes his glass and escorts him to bed. 

“Get yourself together,” Mike chides at Levi’s childishness. Erwin always saw him as a child, maybe there’s some truth in this opinion of him. 

“He’s not  _ here, _ Mike, it doesn’t  _ fucking _ matter,” Levi growls. He falls into bed. He doesn’t remember anything until sunrise. He must have slept.

Erwin has property in America, and it’s up to Levi to go and settle it. Mike gives him no choice in the matter, he doesn’t let Levi hand it off to anyone else. He scruffs Levi into submission in all ways including physical, forces Levi to get on the plane with him, forces him to get dressed and go to the lawyer’s office. Levi curses out a stone giant that pays him no mind.

There’s no wait, and Mike pulls Levi by the arm, almost throwing him through the door the lawyer holds open.

Levi twists, all violent grief, intending to tear into Mike, to give Mike a reprise of the way he decimated the kitchen but this time with fists to flesh, but the vision waiting there stops him, it stops his heart, brings him to his knees, and he knows he’s either died or been deceived or the devil has seen fit to honour all of Levi’s begging. 

“Have you been a good boy?” Erwin asks him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Erwin fakes his death so that he can get Levi away from the life of crime and they can live happily ever after together... I didn't have the heart to give a bad truly bad ending.


	4. Yayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The T-rating bursts from its cocoon, transformed into a majestic E-rating.  
> ***Warnings: knife play, blood, anal fingering, light daddy kink, and religious symbolism***

Levi stretches out over the bed in their cheap motel room, spreading his arms and legs against the oppressive heat of a Las Vegas July. Erwin’s beside the cracked window, lit cigarette burning ignored between his ring and pinky fingers, lost in his thoughts in a way that Levi is used to but definitely doesn’t respect.

“Hey,” Levi coos, sing-song.

Erwin hums.

“Hey,” Levi repeats, a little more urgency, pushing his white dress until it bunches below his armpits.

Erwin looks over and Levi brings his hands to his chest, sliding them down his belly to his groin, rising his hips into his groping. Erwin extinguishes the cigarette in a cup of water. Levi’s won his attention.

“Get over here and consummate this marriage,” Levi whines, breathy, needy, a whore.

“We’re not married yet,” Erwin says, even as he comes to Levi, stopping at the foot of the bed to get a good look at the boy stretching out before him, the boy rutting his hips up against the air and spreading his thighs welcomingly.

“My passport says Smith,” Levi moans into the pressure of his hands, tossing his head back into the pillows and biting his bottom lip.

“Your counterfeit passport,” Erwin corrects, watching the way Levi rubs one finger over his hole over his lace bloomers.

“I’m your widow.” It’s barely a breath as Levi slips his hand beneath the baby blue lace. He arches his back, raising his chest to Erwin’s gaze, nipples barely hidden by the matching bralette. 

Erwin makes his entrance to the bed, sinking one knee in, planting his hands on the bedspread on either side of Levi’s stockinged feet. “I’m not dead.”

“Hmm,” Levi moans, turning his head to bite a pillow as he slips the bloomers down his thighs. “Neither I am, dear husband.”

Levi inches the bloomers down to his toes and raises them to Erwin, silently requesting, and Erwin obliges, taking the lingerie in his teeth and relieving Levi of their modesty.

“Watch me, Daddy,” Levi whines, bringing his hands to his nipples, arching his back again into the way it stings when he pinches them tightly. 

Levi has tried this every night for a week, but for the first time, Erwin’s voice rumbles out a low, possessive, “I’m watching.”

Levi grins with teeth and bares his throat. “Look at how much I want you,” Levi pleads, letting one hand slide down his quivering abdomen to finally address his hard cock, grasping it and giving it half a pump before he lets out a shaking breath of pleasure.

“You want me.”

“I want you so fucking much, Daddy.”

“Baby boy,” Erwin growls. It commands Levi’s attention. He stills, waiting for an order to follow. Above him, blue eyes skate down his form, the red nipples peeking out from behind the bralette, Levi’s smooth skin where he’s shaved away the pubic hair to avoid the itchy sweating in this god-forsaken heat. The elastic of Levi’s white stockings squeeze into his thighs. Erwin leans over him, kisses that border. His breath is hot over Levi’s cock as he murmurs, “I’m watching you, baby.”

“Watch me finger myself,” Levi swallows mid-sentence, aiming for unabashed but falling short and sounding shy, “and think of your big cock.”

Erwin takes one of Levi’s ankles and presses the sole of his foot against the zipper of his trousers, rubbing himself. “This cock?”

Levi curls his toes around the head and nods. 

There’s stern gentleness when Erwin says, “Spread your legs and moan my name as you do it, Levi.”

It’s the tender why his mouth kisses the name that makes Levi whine, rolling quickly to fish the bottle of lubricant from his bag on the floor, desperate to put on a show for Erwin, to show Erwin in the clearest of ways that Levi is his whore, his slut, his virgin bride waiting patiently for all his petals to be plucked, to be deflowered wholly. It’s all “Erwin” and “Daddy” and “please, please, fuck, I want you inside me” as Levi finds his rhythm in the roll of his hips meeting the intrusion of his fingers, and he’s cresting upward, feeling light and limitless, when he’s torn back down from heaven and thrown into hell with a hiss and a violent cramp in his forearm. 

“You’re close,” Erwin murmurs, the first words he’s spoken, finally breaking from his stone pose and coming up onto the bed.

“I’m so fucking close,” Levi groans, trying to massage away the cramp and letting out a frustrated keen. “Please, please, I’m close.”

“What would you do to cum, baby?” Erwin asks, resting his hands on Levi’s knees, pushing them into the bed, a test of flexibility.

“Anything,” is a barely coherent gasp.

“Would you die for my sins, Levi?”

Levi closes his eyes, tossing his head back, beyond reason and illogical with burning coals of desire. “Yes, yes, anything!”

The cold, metal point of a knife comes to lips, and it soothes him into silent, shaky breathes. “Anything?”

Levi’s eyelids stay heavy as he opens them, looking to Erwin right above him. He purses his lips into a kiss, a wordless, trusting, devoted affirmation. Erwin leans down and kisses Levi’s navel, confessing, “I’ve committed sins of the flesh.”

Levi brings his hands to golden blonde strands and shivers at the kiss Erwin presses into the smooth skin above his cock.

“I’ve indulged,” Erwin breathes on the sex he hovers above. “I’ve given myself gratification. I’ve-” and he bites the base of Levi’s cock before growling, “-given into my lust.”

Levi pants, open-mouthed, tugging Erwin’s hair in fists, barely managing, “Yes, Daddy.”

Erwin sits up over him, and suddenly, Levi wants to cover himself up, but Erwin removes the knife from his lips and brings it to his navel, a stinging twirl that makes Levi mewl, before tracing the blunt edge down to Levi’s cock. He lifts it on the flat of the blade and kisses the slit.

“This is your body,” Erwin whispers, reverent, “and it is broken for me.”

Levi whines to keep from shivering as Erwin spiderwalks the blade down his right leg and to his foot, tickling as it passes beside the hallux.

“Bless me, darling,” Erwin orders as he pushes the sharp point into Levi’s arch, the stockings popping as they break, a flow of blood running down Levi’s foot and dripping steadily into the bedspread.

“I bless you!” Levi gasps. Erwin punctures his left foot. His hands are red, hellish against the white.

Erwin rises above him, knees astride Levi’s thighs. He brings Levi’s right hand to his mouth, kissing the palm, before he brings a bloodflow there as well.

Levi whines, biting his lip, as blood pools in his palm and overflows, bright rivulets of atonement running down his arm to where the bunched dress waits, thirsty cotton absorbing eagerly. He moans, “You’re getting blood on my white dress, Daddy."

“I know, angel.” As if this pains him just as terribly, Erwin brings the wounded hand up to his cheek, cupping it, smearing himself with Levi’s sacrifice. “Forgive me,” he commands, kissing the left palm, repeating. The four punctures throb in unison and Levi can’t hold back the cry of pain that laces his forgiveness.

“I forgive you!” Levi cries openly, vision blurring as Erwin cuts open the skin between two ribs in Levi’s right side, the final of the five holy wounds. Erwin cups Levi’s cheek with his own bloodied hands and kisses his panting mouth.

“Die for me, Levi,” Erwin says mournfully. He spreads Levi’s arms out straight, like a sinless man on a cross with his mother praying at his feet. “Descend into hell and rise on the third day.”

“Anything,” Levi promises, writhing, opening when Erwin kisses into his mouth like a sinner hungry for salvation. A thumb skirts over his cheek.

“Let me have you,” Erwin whispers with a kiss to Levi’s forehead. “Let me desecrate you.”

“Please, please, please, please, Daddy, take your boy and destroy him.” Levi strains up to kiss his stained throat. 

Erwin shushes him, moving, settling his back against the headboard, and hoists Levi up backwards to set him between his legs. By instinct, Levi hooks his legs around Erwin’s knees, keeping himself spread as he grinds up against nothing but air. He’s soft but watching Erwin wipe his hands off on the white dress revives his stalled desire.

“Relax, baby,” Erwin breathes into his hair and Levi obediently releases the tension, letting Erwin catch him in the cradle of his strong arms. Two slickened hands caress him. One grips a fist around his cock, the other rubs around the ring of his loose hole, and Levi finds the edge of his orgasm right where he left it, with the rutting of his hips and desperate moaning on his lips. Erwin brings him release with four fingers massaging his prostate.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [tumblr](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com)


End file.
